Soundtrack (Season 1)
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episodes of Life is Strange. The Soundtrack is a compilation of licensed tracks for Life is Strange which appear in addition to the original score by Jonathan Morali from the indie rock and folk band . There are official lists available on Spotify and YouTube, provided by DONTNOD Entertainment. On January 19th, 2016, for NA and January 22nd for EU, the Official Soundtrack was released as a part of the Limited Edition, featuring 14 licensed songs and 8 score tracks by Jonathan Morali. The cover is a reference to the pirate CD Chloe keeps in her Room. Episode One - "Chrysalis" *Syd Matters - To All of You (Blackwell corridor, when Max heads to the bathroom after class) *José González - Crosses (Max's room, if Max turns on the MP3) *Angus & Julia Stone - Santa Monica Dream (Chloe's bedroom, when Max turns on the MP3) *Sparklehorse – Piano Fire (Chloe's bedroom, she changes the music and starts dancing) *Syd Matters - Obstacles (The Lighthouse Cliff, where Max has another vision of the tornado) Episode Two - "Out of Time" * Alt-J - Something Good (Max wakes up in her room the day after Episode One) * William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad - Naughty (Dana's room, before you talk to her) * Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - What a Day (Dana's room, before you talk to her) * Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - Save the World (Dana's room, before you talk to her) * José González - Crosses (Max takes the bus to the Two Whales Diner, where Chloe's mom works) * Local Natives - Mt. Washington (Max and Warren are together on the campus and the eclipse occurs, ending scene) Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * Bright Eyes - Lua (Chloe's bedroom, she and Max wake up after breaking into Blackwell last night) * Mogwai - Kids Will Be Skeletons (Max rushes to Chloe's house after discovering herself in an alternate reality) Episode Four - "Dark Room" * Amanda Palmer & Brian Viglione – In My Mind (Max manages to go back to the original timeline and awakes in Chloe's room) * Message to Bears - Mountains (Max and Chloe drive to the Junkyard after seeing Rachel's portfolio in the Dark Room'')'' * Bright Eyes - Lua (optionally played in Chloe's room) * Sparkle Horse - Piano Fire (optionally played in Chloe's room) End of the World Vortex Club Party in the Blackwell Swimming Pool: * Breton - Got Well Soon * Darren Leigh - Bamalam * Jason Pedder - Make The Call * Jason Pedder - Hot in There * Darren Leigh, Purkiss - NRG Flex * William - All Eyes on Me * Jason Legget - All Wrong * William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Ian Tunstall - Check 'em Out * Jason Pedder - Bang Tidy * Kes Loy - Byte Me Episode Five - "Polarized" * Mud Flow - The Sense Of Me (Max drives away from the Dark Room and hears Nathan's voicemail) * Syd Matters - Obstacles (Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, Chloe and Max leave Arcadia Bay's ruins behind) * Foals - Spanish Sahara (Sacrifice Chloe ending, Chloe's funeral) Trailers * Reveal Trailer - Syd Matters - Obstacles * Launch Trailer - Nik Ammar - Glass Walls * E3 2015 Trailer - Syd Matters - To All of You * Out of Time" Launch Trailer - Andy Huckvale - On My Side, Dan Gautreau & Wolfgang Black - Hold on Hope * Chaos Theory" Launch Trailer - George Timothy - Seeker of the Sight * Dark Room" Launch Trailer - TNR - Aftermath * Dark Room" Teaser Trailer - Breton - Got Well Soon * Polarized" Launch Trailer - Darren and Stephen Lovegood - Power to Progress * Episode 1 is Now Free Trailer - William Henries & Micheal Holborn - Sunbird Original Score * Golden Hour (Menu Theme) * The Storm * Blackwell Academy * Kate * Timeless * Timelines * Night Walk * Max and Chloe (Credits) Official Soundtrack List of all Songs featured in the Soundtrack for the Limited Edition: Analysis :Main article: Soundtrack Analysis Playlists Here are some OST-playlists created by users and the official Life Is Strange-Team with all 14 official songs. Official * Spotify playlist * YouTube playlist * Microsoft Groove playlist * Deezer playlist * Tidal playlist Inofficial * YouTube playlist by Człowiek Drzewo with 71 songs * YouTube playlist by Nerx with 16 songs * Soundcloud playlist by maru-ichi with 19 songs Trivia * There is an extremely rare Vinyl version.Life Is Strange Vinyl Soundtrack Sweepstakes References Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Life Is Strange Category:Soundtrack